Rise Above This
by tjmack
Summary: /AU/AH/ Bella's been married to Jacob Black for four years. They have one child together, and from the outside looking in, they seem to have the perfect life together. When you look harder, and really see though, you can see that not everything is how it
1. Chapter 1

Rise Above This

Summary: /AU/AH/ Bella's been married to Jacob Black for four years. They have one child together, and from the outside looking in, they seem to have the perfect life together. When you look harder, and really see though, you can see that not everything is how it seems. How far will Jacob go to keep Bella his wife. What happens when a mysterious young cop shows up, ready to protect her—at any cost.

**A/N: This story might get sort of graphic. You have been warned! Oh yeah...i don't own twilight or any of the characters except for Jason...that one came right from my mind :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter One

I twitched in my seat. It was almost time. He would be home at any minute. There was no safe place to hide. Not for me. He didn't want to hurt Jason. Only me. Which was good. I could take the pain. I couldn't take watching him hurt Jason.

"Mommy," I hear him cry from his room. He knows he should be hiding, out of sight. At least then I could make sure that Jacob only took out his anger on me.

"Hide Jason baby. Daddy will be home soon," I said in a hushed whisper.

"But I wanna talk to daddy," he cried.

"NO!" I roared from where I was, as I heard Jacob's vehicle pulling up into the driveway.

I shuttered from head to toe, awaiting his fury.

"Bella you bitch!" he roared from the front door.

In times like these, it's hard for me to remember the man I fell in love with. He didn't used to be like this. He used to be a sweet man, a good man. He used to be honorable, and he used to love me. I don't know what happened, and why he is the way he is. I wish I could find the nerve to leave him. Instead, I take his fury, and the blows that come with it. I hide the evidence of his fury with makeup, turtle-necks, and long sleeves. It's a good thing that we've moved back to our hometown of Forks, Washington. Otherwise people might think I've lost my mind wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer.

"Get over here, RIGHT NOW!" I had never heard him like this, and I was literally afraid for my life. Jason's too.

"Jacob Black! I swear, I can't take this anymore," I sighed, unable to look into his pitch black, fury filled eyes. I didn't know where my sudden strength to stand up to him was coming from, but I stood up, my eyes still peeled to the floor below me. "I am leaving, and I'm taking Jason with me. You won't hurt us again."

"Like hell! I'd rather see you dead, then have you leave. You walk out that door, and I will kill you. Worthless bitch!" his tone was worse than anger, and I felt his fury as his hand roughly gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

I shivered from head to toe. Tonight would be my end, tonight I would die. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't lying, he was going to kill me—I just hoped he would leave Jason alone. I clenched my eyes closed tightly, and let the good memories. The ones where Jacob wasn't a monster that had me shaking everyday. No these memories were before, when we were happy.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

_I felt the warm part of arms wrap firmly around my waist. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. I didn't want to stop it. I was happy. I was married to a man that I loved more than I could ever imagine. We were moving into our first house together. Life was really looking up for us. _

"_Hello Mrs. Black," his husky voice whispered into my ear. _

_I shivered, as goosebumps raised on my arm. _

"_Hello Mr. Black," I whispered back, before turning myself toward him._

_His pitch black eyes were burning with intensity. I could feel his love for me radiating from his body, and wanted nothing more than to try out the new bedroom. There were, however, more important things to discuss at the moment. _

"_What's wrong babe?" he asked, the intensity turning to worry and concern. How could I not love this man? _

"_It's just—I'm late," I wasn't sure that this was something we were necessarily ready for. We've only been married for a little over five months now. It seemed a bit early for a baby. _

"_Like late—late?" he asked, the concern still in place, as he gently stroked my cheek. _

"_Like by two weeks—I took a test—it was positive," my head hung, I was afraid to look at his face. I have never been afraid of this man, ever in my life. I didn't understand the fear now. _

"_Hey, look at me," his voice was soft, barely a whisper. "We're gonna be a family. We're gonna be fine honey, I promise." _

_He smiled my most favorite smile. It showed every tooth in his mouth, and it was when he looked his happiest. _

"_It doesn't scare you?" I asked him._

_I was scared. What if I was a horrible mom? I didn't have one growing up. She abandoned both me and my father when I was only a year old. I don't even remember her. What if I couldn't do it? _

"_Of course it does Bells. Like hell it does, but it doesn't change the fact that we're gonna be parents. We just have to do our very best with him or her. Just hope for the best," He smiled before kissing the top of my head. _

_I laid my head comfortably on his chest. It might be hard like a rock, but it was still comfortable to me. His hand ran through my hair, soothing me._

"_We'll be fine, I promise." _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I lay limply on the floor. Blood oozing from so many places that I can't even count. I can literally feel the life draining out of me. I hear the sirens in the distance. I knew he would lie. Make up some sordid tell of how his overly clumsy wife fell down the stairs. That he really regrets getting a house with stairs. I knew the rules by now. I was too klutzy for my own good. Which wasn't necessarily a lie—but in this instance it was. Maybe I would finally have the courage to not lie with him. Maybe I would be able to get someone to help me—to save me.

* * *

Laying in a hospital bed was not one of my favorite things. They were the world's most uncomfortable beds. It was nearly impossible to get comfortable in them. Although that could also have a lot to do with my injuries. He did a good job this time. One of his best jobs yet. My left eye was swollen shut, black and blue. I had bruises covering about eighty percent of my body. My right arm was broken—or how my doctor explained it. It was shattered. It would need to be surgically repaired. I had some slight internal bleeding that they were able to stop. Other than that though, I was in top notch shape.

"Good, your awake," the doctor smiled at me.

Although the descriptions were coming from my father, Chief of Police Charlie Swan. He wasn't as good of a storyteller though. This doctor had to be somewhat new. I'd never seen him before. His blond hair sparkled in the florescent lighting.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Black?" he asked me. His eyes were an unusual color. A golden honey color. Very vibrant and beautiful.

"Sore—pain," I muttered.

"I'm going to have the nurse administer some more morphine, but I need to speak with you first," his smile was kind, and I wanted to scream out to him about Jacob.

"Umm—okay," I said softly, really not in the mood to talk. Not when I was on the edge of screaming out to take Jacob the hell away.

"First off Isabella--"

"It's Bella," I moaned out, as a sharp pain ripped through my arm.

"Okay, Bella. You have some very distinctive injuries. Not all of which are consistent with falling down a flight of five stairs. The bruising is the only consistent pattern. The break in your arm, is distinctive of someone breaking it. Not from falling on it. The internal bleeding, is in such a place, that you would have had to been kicked rather hard to receive such internal bleeding--" he paused for a moment, opening my non-swollen eyelid open, flashing a small flashlight in my eye. "I need to hear from you that you fell down the stairs."

I sighed. I could tell that with as intently as he was watching, and with as bad a liar as I was that he would see through it. Would it be easier if I just admitted the truth? Jacob would think I did anyways, when he found out. He would find out.

"I fell down the stairs. I've always been a clumsy child. I really need to watch my step," I said, looking at my hand, memorizing every little scar left on it from Jacob's beatings.

"I want to believe that is what truly happened Bella, but I don't. I promise you—you can talk to me," that sweet smile crept onto his face again. I hated it. It made it even more difficult to lie to him. I believed the smile, and that was dangerous for me and Jason.

"Well I'm sorry, but it is the truth," I folded my good arm across my chest. I knew I was acting childish, but if he didn't leave soon, he would figure out that I was lying for certain. I could feel the tears prick the edge of my eyelid It wouldn't be long before they found their way out of eyes and down my cheeks.

"If you say that's what happened—I have no real reason to not believe you. Here," he paused, pulling a small white card from the pocket of his white lab coat. "If you need anything—at all, you can call me—day or night."

I took the card, and held it firmly in my good hand. I read the information carefully, feeling that I might actually need it before long. If Jacob's beatings kept getting worse, I might actually die from them. The thought alone scared the living hell out of me. I wasn't necessarily afraid of death—or to die. In some ways I think it might be easier. Less painful, but I couldn't do that to Jason. I wouldn't leave him without a mother—not like me.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," his name slid through my lips with ease, and saying the name sprang the tears from my eyes, and they ran steadfast down my cheeks. They stung my swollen eye, and I wiped them angrily from my good eye.

Crying would help nothing. I should have come clean. I should have told Dr. Cullen about how awful Jacob was. I knew my father wouldn't let him come within a town's length from me. If he didn't kill him first. My father would gladly go to prison if it meant that someone that has hurt me so severely was no longer around to hurt me again. Why was I so stupid. Why can't I just admit the truth? Why couldn't I say out loud what I say in my head? Why can't I just scream to the top of my lungs that Jacob Black is a wife-beater? That he beats me every single day. That if he keeps it up, I'll most likely will not live to see my twenty-fifth birthday.

My head fell into my good hand, and I felt my body shake violently from the sobs that ripped through me. I felt my side ache from the stitches that were in place from them stopping the internal bleeding. I was aware that if I kept this up that I could very well bust my stitches open. I couldn't' stop though. I hurt, more than physically. Mentally, emotionally, I hurt. I was so exhausted. I felt like I could sleep for enteriaty and that wouldn't be long enough.

"Excuse me," I heard a soft voice say from a small distance from my bed.

My head snapped up, my good eye was red-rimmed, my body was still shaking, the sobs still coming in short intervals.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked.

His figure was slightly blurry behind my tears, but I could still tell that he was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. His hair was an odd color. A bronze color. I'd never seen hair such an odd color before. I couldn't see his eyes from here, but they were set kind of high on his face, but not to high. His forehead was creased with worry. Obviously from witnessing a woman who "fell down the stairs" sobbing uncontrollably. His lips were a light pink, and his skin was rather pale. It couldn't be from living in Forks, considering that I had never seen this beautiful man before.

"Yes," my voice was hoarse.

"I got a call from a concerned citizen. I need to speak with you about your—injuries," his voice was laced with worry and concern. That fact alone made him all the more beautiful. How he could worry about someone he didn't even know.

"Are you a cop or something?" I found myself asking once the sobs subsided.

"Yes, I'm one of Chief Swan's deputies. Your his daughter—correct?" he asked, he was closer now and I could see that his eyes were a dark emerald color.

"Yes, Charlie's my father," I sighed. I had a feeling that he was the concerned citizen. He never felt right questioning me himself.

"Could you please explain to me, the events that led to your injuries?" he asked.

I noticed that he was unwilling to say fall down the stairs. He, apparently didn't believe it anymore than Dr. Cullen had.

"What if I said that—I didn't fall down the stairs?" I asked, my eyes unwilling to meet his.

"I'd say that I didn't believe that you did," his voice was calm, and I felt him sit down beside me. "I'm not here to take a statement. I'm here for a favor—my father—he gets a little more involved with his patients than the hospital usually likes. He was worried about your safety Isabella. I want to help you. I need you to tell me, how I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning. Bella will be going into details about Jacob's attack. I tried to not go into 'intense' detail with it, but it's still a little graphic. You've been warned. **

* * *

Chapter Two

I twitched on the bed, which caused a grimace to cross my face. Besides pulling at my already irritated stitches, I had moved my badly broken arm a bit to much.

"I'm sorry—am I hurting you?" the pain that lit up his beautiful face caused me more pain than any of my injuries.

"No!" I almost screamed to get the word out faster. I didn't want to cause this beautiful man any pain. I realized then that I would tell him about Jacob. The truth, the whole story too. I would cry, he would understand, and hopefully he'd put Jacob behind bars where he belonged.

"Okay--" he paused, his hand on my good arm. I felt the goosebumps rise up, and felt the chill that ran the length of my spine. "Please Isabella—I want to help you."

His words didn't feel false, and I didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain. I simply shook my head, trying to get my thoughts together. This was going to be a long horrible painful story.

"Do you mean just tonight?" I asked, and watched his eyes grow wide. I thought I saw his lips pull back into a small snarl.

"You've been hurt more than once?" his voice resembled a growl, and I was almost frightened of him now. Not necessarily in a bad way. He was on my side, which was good. He would protect me, I could feel it.

"It's been going on for--" I paused as I counted back the months. After I miscounted for the fifth time, I finally got the right answer. "a year and a half."

His eyes were now wide with fear, not for him but for me. He looked almost sick, his already pale skin, grew paler.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my hand grazing his arm. I felt a spark of electrical current flow through me. I wondered if he had felt it too.

"Fine." he spat, trying to control his anger to not scare me. "Explain."

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"Start with tonight."

"Okay--" I sighed, as I remembered the events that had only happened a couple of hours ago. "Jacob—has anger issues. He's had them for a while. He hates his job for one, and he's a mean drunk. He always stops at the bar on his way home and gets plastered to help ease the 'pain.' That's all I ever hear about. The pain he's always in. He never tells me what causes the pain, and I never get a chance to ask. I make my son, Jason, hide in his room. I can take the beatings, but I wouldn't be able to handle Jacob hurting my baby boy. Tonight though, he was in an even worse mood than usual. He was barely in the front door before he was slurring swears at me—I threatened to leave him—I was tired of it. I'd had enough, I couldn't take it anymore. He threatened to kill me if I tried--"

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

_I sinked back down onto my chair. I bit my lip to keep myself from speaking back to him. 'Talking out of turn' is what he called it. _

"_You know the damn rules. God! You are such a dumb ass!" I was used to him downgrading me. I used to the cursing. It was nothing new. That's when I first started to figure out that something was drastically wrong with Jacob. It wasn't long after he started using those words that he become violent. _

"_Just get it over with" I sighed. His beatings came in two parts. A physical beating that left me battered and bruised. Then an mental and emotional beating—he'd basically—rape me. Though I guess since we're married it doesn't technically count, but it felt that way to me. Since I absolutely despised him, and hated him with such amount that if I could stand up to him, and take him in a fight this would have ended long ago. _

_He sneered at me. "With pleasure."_

_He made those words sound dirty, and I cringed all over. I hated him. I wasn't paying as close of attention as usual. So I didn't get a chance to tense up before his fist plowed against my left eye. It felt like he had punched my eye right out of it's socket. My hand scrambled to hold my injured eye, as a pained cry escaped my lips. 'mistake.' _

"_Oh, I'm so **sorry** Bella—did that hurt?" his voice was just plain mean, and the look on his face fit him perfectly. He was deranged, and the look on his face was that of a crazy man. _

"_Screw you." _

"_Feisty! I like it when you feebly attempt to fight back. Makes it a little more fun," his breath was hot against my cheek, and it reeked of beer. _

_His fist made contact with the tender tissue just under my ribs. He punched me there several times before I dropped to my knees. Unable to stand up. The pain in my side blazing with intensity. _

"_Stand up! Take it like a man! Your a bitch aren't you? Your a scared little bitch!" _

_I heard Jason whimper from his room, and willed Jacob to not go toward him. _

"_Aw! Jace, buddy it'll be alright. I'm just teachin momma a lesson!" he said, as he started for the stairs. I had to stop him. _

_I grabbed his leg, and he lost his footing. His head hit against the first step. A long stretch of curse words flowed from his mouth, before he stood up a little wobbly. _

"_Your gonna pay for that!" _

_I tensed up for his fist to make contact with whatever part of my body that it might. I felt his large steel-toed boot against my chest. With more force than needed, he shoved me down to the ground. His foot lingered over the sore part just under my ribcage, and smiled as he heard me whimper. Praying that he wouldn't stomp down on that particular part. _

"_Aw! Is Bells hurt?" he asked, his voice condescending ,and I knew what he was going to do. _

_I turned my head away, unable to watch him shove his boot onto my sore spot. I counted them off in my head. Once, twice, three times. Finally I heard his boots clomp against the wooden floors, as he came to my other side. I rolled onto my good side, as my stomach heaved, and I threw the contents of my lunch up onto the floor. The pain searing so badly that I felt even more nasieasiou than before. I heaved a bit more, but nothing else came up. _

"_You are so cleaning that up!" he screamed at me. _

_I felt as his boot made contact with the burning section of my side, as he kicked me back onto my back. I almost wished that I would die right there. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I watched—my eyes wide—as he lifted his leg high above me. I thought he might stomp on my head. That maybe his goal was to kill me. He sneered at me again, before his foot came down in an accelerated speed. I didn't feel the bone in my arm shatter. At first all I heard was a sickening crack. Soon after the blinding pain came. It was all too much, as my world became black._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I watched as his eyes turned from a beautiful emerald color, to almost pitch black. He was angry. Good, he'd need it. Jacob wouldn't give up easily. He would fight to the death of that's what it took.

"He—rapes you—after he beats the life out of you?" the words came out through his teeth.

I didn't realize that I was shaking. "Does it even count as that? I mean—we're married. It's his word against mine."

I had a point, and I knew that. He put up on hand though, as if to wave off my worries. "He's a monster. All it would take is a judge to look at you to see that. I will make sure that he never lays one more finger on you. I will personally make sure that you and Jason are safe--"

I felt my heart speed up at his words. He would protect me, he would save me.

"I'll be back in a minute—I need to talk with Chief Swan about this," he said, as he stood to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, as he turned back toward me.

"I have to tell him--"

"It's not that—I just—I don't know your name," I said softly—biting my lip.

"Oh--" he paused a crooked smile crossing his lips. "Name's Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Isabella Swan."

I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too—Edward. Please call me Bella though—I prefer it."

"Can do—Bella."

With that he was gone. I felt so exposed, like Jacob could come in here at any moment. That he would hurt me. I was a horrible liar, and he would know that I spoke out against him. I cringed at the thought and felt the searing pain in my side again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is a little shorter. The next chapter will be longer—what with the meeting of the family.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I jumped up, keeping the scream shoved down in place. Sweat poured off my forehead, as tears slid down my cheeks. I felt the sob start to come on, and I felt my injured body protest by inflicting pain. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I was afraid that Jacob was lurking around one of the corners. I heard a couple of voices coming from behind the curtain. They both sounded familiar, neither sounded like Jacob. I sighed in relief as Edward Cullen, and Dr. Cullen came around the curtain.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Not so good," I cringed, which caused a new batch of pain surge through me. It was almost to the point that I thought I might hurl because of the pain.

"You look sick—are you gonna throw up?" Edward asked, his voice was laced with concern.

"I feel--" I paused taking a deep breath trying to keep my stomach settled. "like I might."

Grabbing the trash can next to my bed, he held in front of me, before grabbing my hair out of my face. My stomach heaved, but nothing came out. The pain that the heaving caused made me feel sicker. I didn't want to dry heave again. The pain was to much—and with the doctor and Edward there I felt safe. I let one pained cry escape my lips, as a few tears fell down my cheeks.

I felt the bed move to my left, and knew that Edward was sitting beside me. His finger wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'll kill the bastard myself," I heard him huff in a low whisper. Suddenly I was scared for his well-being. I would have tried to talk to him, but the pain became to much, and I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

I heard the ear-splitting scream before I felt the sweat on my forehead. Almost instantly I felt a chilly hand against my clammy forehead.

"Sssshhhh. Sleep. Your safe. I won't let him hurt you," his voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

I made my eyes obey me, and they opened up. The bright overhead lights burned them. They protested, and wanted to close. I forced them to stay open. I wanted to see his face some more. I wanted to have that safe feeling that eluded me during sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes. All I could see were different ways for Jacob to beat me. To use my body in ways that I didn't want him to use it. I felt myself cringe and I wanted to cry. I only remembered that Jason was still in his possession. I had to go back. I had to save Jason.

"Jason," I whispered.

"Don't worry—he's safe. He's with your father. Jacob is being watched—carefully. He makes one move that we don't like, and he'll go away for a very long time...Until your well enough to testify against him—we can't arrest him. Trust me though..if your father had it his way, Jacob would be strung up and shot," his words rang true, and for the first time I agreed with him.

"Good."

I would have folded my arms across my chest, but unfortunately only one arm was capable of moving. That would have just caused him to worry needlessly...which I didn't want.

"I promise Bella. He will never lay a finger on you again. Not if I have anything to say about it. If I have to be with you non-stop. I will keep you safe," his voice was stern and strict and I knew he was being honest.

"Thank you Edward—for being so kind," I smiled softly, as he caressed my cheek.

"Not a problem. In fact—I've talked to both, your father and mine. We all decided that until we get him behind bars, the safest place for you is my father's house. There are enough people in the house to ensure that your never alone. Everyone there wants to help--"

"Oh no—I couldn't—I don't want to impose--"

"Non-sense! Carlisle and Esme would love nothing more than to have you stay with them. Alice and Jasper—my sister and her husband, are excited. Emmett, my brother, he's a cop too, wants to help me but Jacob behind bars, and his wife Rose wants to help make sure that he never lays one more finger on you."

"Oh god," I could feel the horror on my face.

"What's wrong? Are you sick again?" his already pale face was paler, and I felt bad.

"No—it's just—they all know?" I asked.

"Of course. They had to know why we were wanting to keep a young woman and a little boy at the house. Plus if they were going to make sure you were safe—they needed to know what to keep you safe from," his eyebrows raised, like he was wondering what my problem was.

This time, barely above a whisper—my eyes not meeting his, "I didn't want anyone to know. It's embarrassing."

"YOU have nothing to be embarrassed about! He is the one that desevers that feeling. Not you. You did nothing wrong Bella. He is the abuser," his voice was rough, and had a hard edge to it. Not toward me—toward Jacob. At the same time though—I couldn't help but feel that maybe some of his hostilely was toward me too. I could feel new tears surface, and I tried to keep them from falling. "Oh—no. Bella, I'm not yelling at you. I'm yelling at him—but I can't yell at him—I just...please don't cry."

I took a deep breath and stopped the tears, as he wiped the few lingering ones from my cheeks.

"Now, Carlisle is going to draw up your release forms. Since he'll be able to keep a close eye on you at the house. I will take you straight there, Chief Swan is gonna meet us there with Jason. Don't worry, you will be safe. If it's the last thing I do—I will make sure you are safe," his voice held a finality to it, and I was afraid that he might not make it out of this alive.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Hayleyhoo**

**Twin**

**For the kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise this one will start to pick up soon. **

* * *

Chapter Four

I startled myself awake. The last thing I remembered before unconsciousness took me over, was that I was in Edward's shiny, sliver, Volvo. As we cruised along the highway, on our way to his house. I must have fallen asleep, because now I was laying on a long off-white shaded couch. I heard low, whispering voices on my left and right. They weren't familiar, so I knew that it wasn't Jacob.

"Bella?" the voice was soft, and motherly. It must have been Edward's mother. What did he say her name was.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, my head had started to throb again, and I was concentrating on trying to will it away.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked, and I knew that she was really asking, was I going to hurl.

"Just a slight throb in my head," I mumbled. My eyes were still closed. I could feel the light on my closed lids though, and knew that, that amount of light would be killer—literally, to my already throbbing head.

"Would you like me to shut the shades for you dear?" I heard her ask.

"That would be nice," I tried to smile, at least I thought it was a smile.

I heard her whispering to someone else, and suddenly the whole room was dark. I felt my headache dull quite considerably. I forced my lids open, and tried to take in as much of the room as was possible from the position I was laying in.

"Would you like to sit up? Carlisle did say it was okay if you wanted to sit up," I heard her soft motherly tone made me feel all safe and gooey.

"Yeah, I can do it," I said, but grimaced as a shooting pain shot through my body. "Or not."

I felt two sets of arms around me quickly, helping in the sitting position.

"They've been waiting for you to wake, dear," Edward's mother said, and I finally was able to take in her apparence.

She wasn't really tall, but not necessarily short either. About my height of 5'4. She had long flowing—almost caramel colored hair. Her green eyes were brilliant, and reminded me of Edward's eyes. Her face was round, but fit her perfectly. She was thinner than I imagined. Her smile was kind, and I knew that even if they hadn't told her about my Jacob problem, she wouldn't' have turned me down. She was too kind, and sweet of a lady. Quite the motherly figure.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice," I heard a soft—almost wind chime sounding voice come from my left. I looked in the direction of the sound, and got caught of guard. The face did not fit the voice. Alice, was quite petite, in fact, she was at least a good 4 or 5 inches shorter than I was. She had short, spiky black hair, that stuck out in every position. Her eyes were a warm brown, a tad darker than mine. Her smile was friendly, and I knew we'd be good friends.

I smiled politely at Alice, "Hello Alice."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Edward is very fond of you---" Alice stopped mid-sentence, when her eyes met, what I thought was Edward's mother's. "This is Rosalie, but you can call her Rose."

Alice pointed the woman sitting to my right. I turned in the direction, and almost wish I hadn't. Rosalie had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her beauty hurt what little pride I had left. Her hair was blond, the lightest it could be before it was considered white. It was long, and fell about waist high. Her eyes were a stunning hazel color. While her skin was quite pale, it went with her look so well.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie smiled at me. I felt intimidated by her beauty.

"Hi Rosalie," I forced the words out, and unfortunately for me, she frowned. Could she see that I was uncomfortable?

"Please, call me Rose," she explained, as the smile reappeared.

"Sorry," I blushed, although I wasn't positive you could tell under all the bruising.

"You don't have to talk to us about anything that makes you uncomfortable. I would like to explain to you how this is going to work though—if you don't mind," Edward's mother said me.

I smiled poiletly, I would have shook my head, but I was certain that would have been a bad move.

"Edward is usually gone until at least six every night. Sometimes later though, depending on what he's working on at the moment. Carlisle doesn't usually get home till at least ten, even though his shifts end at six. Emmett works third shift, so he usually sleeps during the morning hours. Me, Alice, and Rose will be here round the clock. If one of us has to leave, we will not leave you without at least two of us here. Please note that these are just safety precautions. Carlisle, Edward, and Chief Swan, all set these up--"

"Oh, please. Don't go through all that trouble for me," I sighed before continuing. "I really hate to impose on all of you like this. Me and Jason can get a hotel room, really. I'm not worth all this trouble, I promise."

"Oh Bella, honey," Edward's mother's hands flew up like I had just committed a cardinal sin. She sat in between Rosalie and me, and part of me was thankful for that. "Don't ever say things like that. Of course your worth it. Besides, it's no trouble at all. How would we feel if you went off on your own, and something happened to you?"

When she put it that way—I shuddered at the thought. Jacob cornering me in an alleyway—or worse. What he would do to me. That was all it took. I started to sob. The pain that racked through my body was nearly unbearable, but I couldn't stop the sobs from wracking through my broken and bruised body.

"Esme—do something," I heard Rosalie say, and it clicked that Esme was Edward's mother's name.

"Oh, dear. Bella, sweetheart," she said, as she pulled me into her arms, trying to not hurt any part of me. She patted my back, as I cried on her shoulder. For the first time in quite sometime, I felt like I belonged. Like I had a home. It felt nice, and the sheer joy that came from that feeling made me cry even more.

"We won't let him near you Bella, I swear. He'll have to go through all of us first. Even if he did—Edward and Emmett would make sure he never touched you again," even though Alice's words were meant to soothe me, they only made me more frightened. Not for myself, I knew Edward wouldn't let harm come to me—or Jason. More so for Edward. Jacob wasn't a small man. Jacob was a towering 6'7, and his arms made it seem like he was a bodybuilder. Even though it had been a few years since he worked out last.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To: **

**HayleyHoo**

**Evenstarsinger**

**For the kind reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stared across the table, feeling horrible for not eating. It was just after seven, and Edward's family had gathered around the large table nearly a half hour ago. I tried to keep up with the conversation, and hoped that no one would notice that my food sat untouched. Jason sat comfortably in between me and Edward. I noticed that every few seconds, Edward would glance in my direction. His powerful green eyes, holding mine for a mere second, before he'd turn away.

"Bella, honey, aren't you hungry?" Esme asked me. I felt horrible.

Here was this amazing family that was putting themselves in danger for me, and I couldn't even muster up the urge to eat the food that Esme had worked on for hours. I held the fork firmly in my hand, as it pushed around the tiny pieces of roast in my plate.

"Not really," I hung my head. I knew that this wasn't Jacob, and that Esme wouldn't think less of me for not eating. That still didn't mean that I felt any different about it. "I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't apologize," her voice was soft, but there was a hard edge to it.

I lifted my head, and saw that the entire table had grown quite, and was looking between me and Esme.

"I--"

"No. Please Bella, sweetheart, do not apologize," she was back to sweet caring Esme. "You've been through enough. I promise that I don't mind if you don't eat--"

"It is better if you do though," Edward broke in. His soft voice soothed my nerves, and I had to fight to keep the smile from my face. I didn't know what it was exactly about him—and his voice that made me feel so—dazzled.

"I know—I just...feel kinda sick is all."

"Would you like to go lay down? Eddie doesn't mind if you use his bed," Esme prompted almost immediately. Carlisle wasn't home yet, but I knew if he was, he'd have me in bed immediately.

"No, really, I'm fine. Just in a bit of pain--"

That was all I needed to say. Without one more word, Edward was out of his chair, and lifting me up in his strong arms. I didn't fight the smile this time. Watching the look of his family members, especially his sisters, face was quite amusing.

"What did the doctor say?" his whispered into my ear.

I felt the goosebumps rise on my arms, and I shivered.

"To get rest?" I answered, more than happy that my voice hadn't broken.

"And to not exert yourself. Your not very good at obeying are you?" he asked, as he pushed open a door, and laid me down on a comfortable bed.

I took a moment to take in the room. I knew immediately that it was Edward's. There was a small desk in the corner of the room. A nearly brand new computer sat on top of it. A few folders lay off to the side. A couple of different uniforms hung neatly in his closet. His bed had a black and gold comforter on it.

"You can sleep here. I'll crash on the couch," he smiled his crooked, lopsided smile. I couldn't help smiling back. Then I took in his words.

"Absolutely not!" I thought I had yelled it. Obviously, I was wrong, considering he was still smiling at me.

"You know, your kinda cute when your trying to be mad," his smile grew in size.

I was clasping on to his sentence with everything in me. He thought I was cute? Me? Battered, and broken me? I had to be hearing things.

"You think I'm cute?" I hadn't meant to say it out loud. I had that problem, you know. Saying things that shouldn't be said.

"Of course. Who wouldn't think that look is cute. Your cheeks get all red, your eyes squint up. If you weren't so—tiny, I might actually be—a little scared," he winked at me.

Was he poking fun at me?

"Uh—I'm really not sure what to think—or say," again, I sound—so intelligent. I really kinda hate myself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to say anything."

"What about Jason?" I asked, almost certain he'd know what I meant.

"Well—he can sleep in here with you, or I can sit up a few sleeping bags, and he can crash with me in the living room. Whichever your more comfortable with," he smile faded, but his eyes still glowed.

"I'll let him decide. He's really grown quite fond of you. It's only been a couple of days. He usually doesn't open up like that—with anyone," I smiled a little, as I let my head fall against the pillow.

"You look absolutely exhausted. You should sleep. Don't worry about anything, Bella. Your safe," he spoke softly, before disappearing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

I was really growing sick of waking up in a pool of my own cold sweat. The nightmares were wearing me down. I looked up, and saw Edward leaning over me. It took me a second before I realized that the rest of his family were standing near the bed. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, before noticing that Carlisle was kneeling on the opposite of of my bed from Edward.

"Bella, can you talk about it?" Carlisle asked, and I saw the pain etched in Edward's beautiful face.

"Just the same thing--" I trailed my sentence off.

There was no need in upsetting the whole family again. My first actual night at the house, I had slept on the couch, and woke up screaming bloody murder. It wasn't much longer before the family stood before me. All pale, and frightened. Like they were afraid that they'd find my murdered body, and Jacob standing above me. Soon they found out that what they feared to see in reality, was what haunted my very dreams. My vivid account of my nightmare, left poor sweet Alice and Rosalie shaking into Edward's sides. I could guess that Rose would much rather shake into her husband's side, but he was at work during my first night at the Cullen residence.

"Bella. The---things" he struggled with the right word, "you dream about. Has he done these things to you?"

Edward paled even further, and I unconsciously grabbed for his hand. Trying to reassure not only him, but myself as well. He was my equivalent of a knight in shining armor. Only my knight, didn't have shining armor, he had a police badge. He also didn't ride on a horse, he drove a shiny sliver Volvo.

"Some of them—I really rather not go into details," I said the words, not that they weren't true. I just didn't add in that I didn't want to speak about the horrible things that Jacob had done to me, in front of Edward, and his entire family.

Carlisle seemed to pick up on this unfortunately. He nodded slightly, then look back toward the rest of his family.

"Shes okay, just another nightmare. Please, go on back to bed. I'm just going to go ahead and examine her injuries," He said, as his family shook their head once, before filing out. Edward went to move, and while I would have rather him not hear the gruesome details. I wasn't sure that I could go through my horrid ordeal with holding his hand, and hearing his comforting voice.

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked, his voice was the same soft voice like always, but I could tell that he was straining to keep it that way. I just nodded, as he cupped my cheek with his free hand. "Then I'll stay."

He forced a smile on his face, that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes lingered on mine for another moment before turning toward Carlisle.

"Okay Bella. I just—if we're going to put him in prison, we need all the details--"

I knew this was hard for him to. To have to look at me. To see the physical pain, and have to hear about the mental and emotional pain. To have to look in my eyes, and watch as my eyes frantically search for Jacob, even when I know that he's not there. If only he knew how much harder it was on me to watch the pain reflected back to me through his eyes. I wouldn't even dare look at Edward, otherwise I knew I'd never make it through the whole story. Sighing, I open my mouth to talk.

"It's quite a long story. We've been married for a little over four years. The abuse started at around the year and a half mark, give or take--"

"We have time--"

"We're hear for you Bella, remember that. Please don't ever forget that," even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the pain in his voice.

I blinked my eyes to keep the tears from falling, as I started the story. They really didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**HaileyL**

**Hayleyhoo**

**For the kind reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Waking up, not with my eyes open, but aware of what was going on around me. I heard the whispering first, it came from beside the bed. I could tell that it was Alice, Rose, and Esme. My heart sank. Why would they be in this room, while I was 'supposedly' asleep. Thats when I heard the horribly loud pounding coming from downstairs. My stomach rose up into my throat.

"He's here," it wasn't a question. I knew he was here, and I knew that whoever was downstairs to fend him off would get hurt.

"Don't worry Bella, Emmett and Jasper have it under control," Rose spoke softly, rubbing my arm.

Well at least it was two of them, and at least one of them was Edward's freakishly large and slightly older brother Emmett.

"But they'll get hurt!" I exclaimed. I couldn't allow for anyone to get hurt because of me. Especially any of the Cullens. Not with how warm and welcoming they all had been.

"I promise you, they won't. Even if he tries to hurt either of them, Emmett will have grounds to arrest him, and put him behind bars, even if for just a little while," Esme spoke this time. Her voice was smooth and calm, motherly.

It was almost instantly that I felt better, calmer. That was until I heard the loud banging, and slamming going on downstairs.

"Oh, maybe we should call Edward and Chief Swan," Alice spoke gingerly. I could tell she was worried about Jasper. While he was as Edward described "quite scrappy" he was also quite small built. Especially when standing next to the Cullen brothers.

Esme shook her head in confirmation, and Alice pulled out her cellphone. Gingerly dialing a number, she waited three rings.

"Edward, he's here. Em and Jazz are taking care of him—it's just..a lot of noise—Bella's worried," she spoke sternly and softly. Shaking her head a few times, she hung up the phone. "He's coming—he's bringing back up. Dot' worry Bella. Jacob will get what's coming to him."

* * *

It felt like an enterity that we waited for Edward to come. For Jacob to leave. For someone to tell us that it's okay to come out. Some sort of life would have been nice. I looked at the alarm clock that glowed it's red numbers at me, and saw it had been about fifteen minutes since Alice got off the phone with Edward. He should be here soon.

Almost, as if on a written cue, the door slammed against the wall in the living room. We could hear the loud boom it made as it made contact with the wall. I heard some shouting, and some cursing, and knew that Jacob was indeed still in the house. Then I heard footsteps on the stairwell, and prayed that Edward would tell me that no one was hurt, and that Jacob would burn in hell for being such a jackass.

"You guys okay?" I sighed in relief.

Emmett stood in front of us. A few cuts on his face, that I assume was from a few of Jacob's punches making contact. Besides that, he seemed to be in one piece. If I could have leapt from the bed, and threw my arms around his bear shaped body and hugged him, I would have. I settled, however, for a lame.

"Thanks Emmett."

He roared a loud, booming laugh, before winking and letting a smile stay on his lips.

"Not a problem. It was quite fun to pummel that bastard," His smile turned to a cheeky grin.

Rose shook her head before gigglingly lightly. "Your like a teenager honey."

He flexed only one bicep, and I swear it was the size of my head, and looked at each of us before speaking. "Does this look like a teenager to you?"

"I suppose not," she covered her mouth to try to hide the giggles trying to escape.

"Is Jazz alright?" Alice's small weak sounding voice broke through all the laughing.

"Yeah, Jazz'll be fine. Edward insisted that he go to the hospital so Carlisle could check him out. He might have a broken arm, but that's about as bad as it gets. He wouldn't have even been in that bad of shape, but that prick got me square in the jaw. While I was trying to rattle some sense back into my head, he pummeled Jazz real good, then used his big ass boot to stomp twice on his arm---"

I didn't notice that everyone's eyes were on me. All I saw was me laying helpless on the floor while Jacob shoved his boot into my stomach, and stomped on my arm. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella, honey—oh you don't look good?" Esme sweet voice broke through.

I blinked my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I don't--" I clutched my stomach.

"Oh dear," I heard the panic in Esme's voice.

"I got this," Emmett said, his voice sounding frazzled.

I felt his arms left my small, broken body from the bed, and ran me down the hall and sat me on the floor in front of the toilet. He took a seat beside me, on the bathtub, and held back my hair.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I don't know—"

Was all I got out before I heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Can you—get Edward?"

I needed to feel safe. I needed his arms around me—I needed him.

* * *

I laid my head against the toilet seat. I didn't even have the energy to hold it up.

"Bella? Oh god," his voice broke, and I was afraid to look at him. Afraid I'd see the tears that broke my heart every time I saw them.

"I'm okay—my stomach just—got a little upset," I groaned from my position on the floor.

"God, what has he done to you?" Edward groaned, as he sat down beside me.

"I should be here," I said suddenly, taking both me and Edward by surprise. "I'm ruining your life—and your family's. I'm broken Edward. I'm screwed up, and probably always will be. Every time someone knocks on your door I shudder on the inside afraid that Jacob is going to come barging into your house. Afraid—not for myself. Afraid for you and your family—afraid for Jason. I don't deserve all this. I should leave--"

"No, you shouldn't. You shouldn't leave, and you shouldn't feel bad for staying here. Every single one of us, wants you here. You maybe broken Bella, but anything that's broken can be fixed, given time. That's all you need time, and for that—gah! I don't even know what to call him. He's not going to bother you for a while at least. Chief Swan booked him for trespassing and for two counts of assault and battery, one of course was on a police officer. That won't look good to a jury. He's going away for awhile,"

"He'll get out," my voice was weak, barely above a whisper.

"When he does, I'll be there. Always Bella. I won't let him hurt you again," his voice was stern and strong.

I felt his arms snake around my body, pulling me into his lap. "No matter what, I'll always protect you." He whispered into my ear, as I nuzzled my face into his chest.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks To:**

**Twin**

**Twilight-Lover731**

**Hayleyhoo**

**For their kind reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hit a bit of writers block on this chapter. Not my best, but I hope you all enjoy—a little treat at the end of the chapter for everyone.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**A Month Later**

"You ready?" I heard Edward's chipper voice call out.

I kept my eyes clamped shut, hoping that maybe if he thought I was asleep he'd leave me alone. Today was going to be nearly one of the worst days of my life. While I was starting to recover from my injuries sustained merely a month earlier. I still had to under-go intense physical therapy to get full use out of my arm. As far as the internal stuff went, apparently that was going to take a little longer to full recuperate from. I was able to sit up on my own, and stand for a few moments before I get weak and nearly fall on my face. The physical therapy, while not my idea of fun, is nothing compared to what the end of my session would lead to.

"Bella, come on. I know your scared—I know that you don't want to do this. If you want to keep him off the streets then you need to do this," Edward said as he stroked my newly bared arm.

Thankfully I was rid of the heavy cast that had covered my arm for almost a month. I sighed giving up my facade and opening my eyes.

"Does he HAVE to be there?" I asked, my eyes pleading with Edward.

"If there was anyway to keep him out of that room when you take the stand then I would do it. Unfortunately, everyone is entitled to a fair trial—which means that he can be present during it. I'm so sorry about that though," his green eyes looked beyond pained.

Over the past month, I had told Edward and Carlisle all the gory details of my sham of a marriage. Even though he tried to hide it, to cover it up, I knew that he cried a little every night. It killed me to have to hurt him like that. To have to see, what living with and through what Jacob put me through, did to him. I realized a few days ago, that if it weren't for Edward, and the rest of the Cullens—I would probably be dead by now.

"Please don't apologize—" I sighed, grabbing hold of his hand. "It's my own fault. I knew what kind of a situation I was in. I knew what was going on. I could have left—I was just—afraid. He's a scary guy Edward. He would have hurt Jason if I left, I know he would have--"

As if on cue, I heard the laughing shrill of my young son as he ran into my newly appointed bedroom. The one I had started sharing with Edward. I refused for him to continue to sleep on the couch, and I knew I could trust him.

"Momma!" Jason squealed as he leapt onto the bed.

"Hi baby," I smiled softly at him, as he pulled himself into my lap, laying his head against my chest so that he could face Edward.

"Hi Edvard," he smiled his toothy grin at Edward.

"Hiya Jason. How you feeling today?" Edward asked, winking at Jason.

"Good," Jason said, his finger shoved into his mouth.

While Jason had taken to Edward and the rest of the Cullens easily, he was still a shy boy—and usually quite nervous. He had recently started having nightmares that woke both of us with his blood-curdling screams. He'd cry into my shoulder, and all he'd say is 'Daddy scares me Momma.'

"Why don't you go find Emmett Jason. I'm sure he is up for a game," I said, squeezing Jason to my chest, before he clambered off and ran out of the room.

"Jacob won't touch him—or you. I promise you Bella. Now, let's get you ready to go, you have a big day ahead of you," Edward said, as he peeled back the blankets. I sighed heavily, before swinging my legs over the side and let my toes touch the hardwood floor. Instantly Edward's hands were on my back, ready to help me brace my weight.

"I can do this—please," I begged, more just not wanting Edward to watch me dress—so he couldn't see the mounds of still yellowed bruises that covered half of my body.

"I can get Rose—or Alice," almost as if in reading my mind. Not that I wanted any of them to see my horribly ravaged body, but I knew that Alice or Rose wouldn't think less of me upon seeing it.

"Thanks," I smiled softly at him, as he helped me sit on the edge of his large king sized bed, before he left the room.

I let my feet dangle, trying to think of anything but my testimony and seeing Jacob's face.

"Heard you needed a hand," I heard Alice's chirpy voice, but heard two sets of footsteps. I turned toward the door and saw both Rosalie and Alice coming in, and shutting the door.

"Thanks—you both didn't have to come though," I smiled politely.

Great, just what I need. For both of them to see my awful looking body. I wanted to cry, but held myself together.

"Well I thought I'd help out. Emmett is chasing Jason around the house, pretnenting to be a big scary monster—Edward and Jasper are the 'hunters,'" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Boys, can't live with them—even though sometimes I wish we could," Alice added in.

"Alright, I grabbed you a pair of jeans and a shirt. We are so stopping for a shopping trip today too. You poor girl, you need your own wardrobe," Rosalie sighed, as she helped me up, supporting most of my weight.

Alice helped me get my shirt off—her eyes grew wide at the sight of my back and shoulders, where most of the yellowing bruises were.

"Has Edward seen these?" her voice was thick, and I heard the unmistakable gasp that came from Rosalie.

"No--" I paused bowing my head. "I can't bare to see the pain that he tries to hide in his eyes. I don't want him to see the physically of it all--"

"He needs to see this Bella—Edward," Alice called, before I could say one more word.

"Yeah Alice," he said coming in the bedroom—pausing just inside.

I wasn't sure if it was because he saw the yellowed bruises, or because of my lack of clothes. I wanted to hope for the second, but almost knew it was the first one.

"When will this stop shocking me," he croaked, as he all but ran to me, and pulled me into his chest.

I didn't hear him tell the girls to leave, but I heard the door shut silently behind them.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled through the tears that streaked down my cheeks.

He pulled me away, still keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Silly Bella, what do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, before lightly touching his lips to mine.

It was short, but so sweet, and I was completely hooked onto his smell and taste. It took every thing in me to not pull his lips back to mine. I just stared up at him, with what I knew was the cheesiest smile on my face.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**731**

**JTW16**

**Flora73**

**HayleyHoo**

**TwinkleDee**

**SerzShaaz**

**EvenStarSinger**

**For the kind reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

While physical therapy usually leaves me feeling exhausted, this was way different. I knew what the problem was. I knew that I had to go into that courtroom, look Jacob Black in the eye, and tell everyone in the room what he had done to me. Edward promised that I wouldn't have to show the bruises that were still on my back, since Carlisle had taken pictures of the damage from the emerency room.

"Hey, it'll be alright, I swear. I'll be there the whole time."

I offered what I hoped was a smile, before laying my head against the cold window of his sliver Volvo. I could at least be happy that Emmett and Jasper had promised to watch Jason for me. Of course Rosalie and Alice promised to watch all three of them. I giggled just a little, remembering the converstation, and the look on the girl's faces.

"Bella--" I looked up and realized that we were at the courthouse. I could feel my insides starting to shake and convusle, and hoped I wouldn't throw up.

"I'm not sure I can--"

"Hey, you can do it! Your the strongest person I know. Look at everything you've over come Bella."

"That's not what scares me though—I mean am I terrified to face Jacob, yes. Am I terrified to face all those people and have to relive every gorey detail of my married life, yes—I wish I could say that's what scares me the most, but it's not."

By the end of my little speech, my teeth were attacking my bottom lip. Because they were already chapped, they started to dot with blood.

"What scares you the most then?"

His question ached me to the bone. While part of me wanted to tell him, the other part wanted to coware in fear. I sighed, as I stared out the window.

"I'm afraid that you will realize what a horrible mess I am—that you'll finally see what a broken person I am. That you'll make us leave—me and Jason. I just—I don't think I could take that--"

"Don't..."

His voice was soft, almost sweet as he went on.

"I am falling in love with you Bella. I never really meant for that to happen. I just had to protect you from him. That's all I really meant to do, to protect you. To save you and Jason. Getting to know you—the person you are. It made me see what I'm missing in my life Bella. Your where missing, and now that I found you, I will not let you go. So you go in there, you tell them what that bastard did to you. I'll will be waiting right there when your done."

Slowly, almost as if he was set in slow-motion, he reached across the console of his car, and placed his lips ever so gently against mine. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but soon turned into a hot and passionate kiss. Almost unwillingly he pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"Your gonna be late," he pointed to the clock above cd player.

"I'd rather stay here and kiss you," I whispered huskily.

"I'd rather you did that too," a crooked smile on his lips. "But you have to go in there, we both know it."

I sighed, as I waited for my prince—my knight in shining armor-- to come open my car door, and help me to the courtroom.

I sat in the judge's chambers, as I waited for them to call me as their witness. On normal circumstances they usually let their witnesses wait outside the room, but where I was terrified out of my mind, they were afraid I might try to disappear, or so they told me.

"It's time Miss..."

"Swan" I said, eying the baliff carefully. I would never go by Black again.

I shook my head, as I attempted to stand under my own power. I knew how embrassassed I'd be if I had to have help to get onto the stand. Of course, almost as soon as I stood up, I almost planted my face into the hardwood floor.

"Let me give you a hand," the baliff spoke softly, as he put his arm underneath my arm. For his size, he was quite gentle, which surprised me. He moved almost gracefully, opening the door, as he helped me climb the two steps up onto the platform. I gulped back my fear, as I stared out at all the people in the courtroom. Try as I might my eyes caught Jacob's, and Ifelt myself shudder in response. I placed my right hand on the bible placed in front of me, and lifted my left hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The nice baliff, didn't sound quite so nice now.

"I do," I answered softly, as he gestured for me to take a seat.

I sat down, and leaned forward only slightly. The move caused a few of my "internal bruises" as Carlisle called them, to scream out in pain. I kept the grimace off my face with effort, and waited as the proesctuting attorney walzed toward me.

"Miss--"

"Swan" I answered softly.

I saw Jacob growl, and knew he wanted to scream out his protest.

"Miss Swan, you were admitted to Forks General Hosptial for severe injuries to both your extremites and for internal injuries—correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me how these injuries came about?"

"I was beaten by my—husband" I stumbled over the word, since I didn't consider him anything but the hurtful bastard that he was.

"Can you point to your husband for us?" I sighed softly, before extending my hand, and pointing directly at Jacob's face.

"So, Mr. Black is currently your husband?"

"Technically he is—I haven't been able to get a divorce in process yet."

"Can you tell us why?"

"Because I have been bed-riddened. I am still unable to walk under my own power. I'm still healing from internal injuries. I'm in physical therapy to help my arm and leg heal. Both were broken when Jacob Black beat me into unconciousness."

"So then, what your telling us is that he beat you until you were unconcious? How did you get to the hosptial?"

"I'm not really sure. I didn't wake up until I was already in the emergency room. Dr. Cullen was tending to me, and explained to me what injuries I had substained."

"No further questions," he smiled softly, before turning back toward his side of the room, and sitting at his desk.

"No questions your honor," Jacob's lawyer said almost immediately.

Jacob growled, this time more loudly, his fists were balled up.

"Fuck yeah you have some questions! That bitch is lying!"

Jacob's face was red with anger, and I could see Edward stand in the back of the room, ready to ram into him to keep him away from me. I wasn't sure I would need Edward, I was pissed.

"Screw you Jacob! You know what you did. If you didn't have me for a punching bag, you'd use Jason."

"I'd never hurt my son,"

I noticed immediately that he didn't deny punching me so I used that against him.

"So your saying that you did punch me, but not Jason?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You bitch!" he spat, as he started racing toward me.

"Freeze!" I heard Edward call from the back of the room, as he made his way through the crowd, his gun drawn and pointed at Jacob.

"Baliff, please escort Mr. Black back to his cell. I think we've seen enough here."

"I'll get you bitch, I promise you that. You might think your little cop boyfriend can save you, but your both going down—I swear it!"

As quickly as possible Edward was at my side, helping me off the platform.

"Your free to go Miss Swan," I barely heard the judge say, as Edward ushered me back into the judge's chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Is there something that you're trying to say**_

_**Don't hold back now**_

_**It's been a long time since I felt this way**_

_**So don't hold back now**_

_**~Mourning-Tantric~**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Pacing back and forth I wait for my beautiful angel to emerge. It's been two weeks since Jacob Black was arraigned, and sentenced to a year in prison. One year—that's all he got for attempted murder and assault and battery on a police officer. I can see why some people take the law into their own hands. I almost wish I could do the same thing. I just want for Bella to feel safe. To know that he won't—or can't get her. Knowing that he'll get out in a year is not a way to achieve this.

"Edward--"

Her voice is soft, whispery, beautiful.

"Bella."

I gasp as I turn toward her. She's dressed in a flowing white gown—that Alice so kindly provided for her. Her beautiful long chestnut hair is pulled up, with only a few loose strains to curve to her facial features. Her eyes hold an almost smokey look to them, with the light amount of black eyeshadow added to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips, which are usually a pale pink color, look plump and red. Standing beside her dressed in a black tuxedo is Jason. I smile at her, before catching the flying Jason into my arms. No matter what happens, I feel as if I finally have the family I've been yearning for.

She greets me with a smile, and grabs a hold of my arm, locking them together. As I turn I meet the gaze of my entire family. Some look slightly teary-eyed, while some—mostly Emmett, look bored and slightly sick at the presentation.

"You ready?" Alice asked softly, her usually bell like voice spoke softly, without the usually chimes to it.

"I do believe that we are."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Standing here, arm and arm with Edward I feel as if I'm in the place that I belong. Almost like I had to endure my life with Jacob to earn my spot here beside Edward. I've never once gone to an event quite so extravagant. It was a dance to celebrate Carlisle ten years at Forks Hospital. It will be the first time I've seen my father since the trial. I'm more than excited to see him again, since almost all of the proof of Jacob's abuse has left my body. Edward squeezes my arm gently, and I smile at him. I can feel myself edging ever closer toward the cliff, and if I allow myself, I know that I can fall in love with him. I'm just not sure that my heart could take breaking again. I know Edward would never harm me. I know he would never treat me like Jacob. I know it down to my soul, yet I still cannot give him my heart. Not fully, not the way he deserves—not yet. It's only been two weeks since Jacob was put behind bars—even if only for a year. Only a week since our divorce became final. I am officially Bella Swan again, and I legally changed Jason's last name from Black to Swan as well. Neither of us would carry the burden that Jacob had tried to put on us.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, leaning toward my ear, whispering in a low husky voice.

"You." I spoke softly back to him.

Not a lie, but not exactly the truth either. I didn't want him to know that Jacob still bothered me. Not when he's been trying so hard to help me get over the demons of my past. To get past the burden, the hurdles that Jacob lay in front of me. I wanted to love Edward, I wanted to give my heart to him. I knew I could trust him with it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was just that nagging at the edge of my brain—the one that told me that he might hurt me—even if he didn't mean too.

"It kills me when you do that," his eyebrow was raised questioningly.

"Do what?" I looked at him innocently.

"Edit your thoughts. I want to know what your thinking—fully."

The last word was merely a whisper, a breath, that I barely caught.

"Fine—you--and Jacob."

I hung my head embarrassed as the whole family turned toward me at the mention of his name. They all had ears like hawks, and they all despised Jacob Black as much as I did.

"He's behind bars Bella. He can't hurt you—he won't hurt you. I won't allow it."

Edward's voice was low and urgent, almost a hiss of words. I knew I should believe him, that I can trust him.

"I know he is Edward—it's just—I don't know..he'll get out eventually. You cannot protect me twenty-four hours a day."

"But I can—and I will. You never again, will have one bruise on your body that someone else put there. I will make sure of it. No one will ever hurt you like that again."

His emerald eyes were piercing and there was nothing in me that could reject his words, even if I tried.

"I believe you—let's forget about him, and have fun."

He smiled at me, before kissing my cheek. "Lets."


	10. Chapter 10

**'Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And oh, the promise we adored **

**Give us life again **

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

**~We Are Broken-Paramore~**

* * *

My screaming pierced the air. I can't remember anything but being wrapped in Edward's arms. I open my eyes and see Carlisle standing over me—a look of worry in his eyes. I clamp my mouth closed—I really hope that I didn't wake anyone else in the family. I reach out my hand—trying to find Edward's hand. All my hand finds is a metal railing. I realize that I'm not at the Cullen house—the lights blazing above my head are far too bright. I open my mouth to speak but my mouth is too dry.

"Your in the hospital Bella. You collapsed at the party. How are you feeling?"

Now that he mentioned it I felt a bit woozy. Like I had one too many to drink—even though I don't remember drinking anything other than water. He handed me a cup, and I drank the water hungrily from it.

"A little woozy--"

"That's too be expected—we uh—well--Bella did you know you were expecting?"

"As in—a baby?"

My heart thudded in my chest. It couldn't be—was I pregnant again? With—Jacob's child?

"Yes Bella."

"No—it can't be—I was on birth control. I wanted to make sure that I couldn't bring another child into that mess--"

"Birth control isn't one hundred percent—Bella--"

The pain in his eyes gave me an answer I didn't even know I was seeking. I was almost cetain that when he said 'were expecting' he meant it in the past tense that he said it.

"You lost the baby Bella—You fainted at the party—Edward sent Alice to get me—when I got to you—you were bleeding heavily. There isn't anyway I could have saved the baby—I am so sorry."

"I lost—the baby?"

Him confirming what I already thought didn't make it sink in any faster. Even though my head knew that I had lost a baby—my heart wanted to believe that his words weren't true.

"Yes—would you like me to get Edward?"

That brought me back to reality. I gasped in horror.

"He doesn't know Bella—I can—find out if it's---"

"It's Jacob's—me and Edward—we haven't--"

"Okay—you want me to get him?"

"Yes please--"

As he turned to walk away, I grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his doctor's jacket.

"Thank you—for being so—kind to me. You didn't have to—none of you had to—so thank you."

"Your welcome—even if thanks aren't needed. We were happy to help you Bella—you've made Edward so happy. More so than you know."

I smiled softly—unable to put my whole heart into it. I could feel the ache in my heart start—even if I hadn't known I was pregnant, I still loved that baby. Even if it had part of that monster in it—I still would have loved it with my whole heart.

"Oh thank god."

His voice was pained, and his eyes were swollen. I knew he had been crying—and it broke my already broken heart.

"I—have something I need to tell--"

He cut off my words when he crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was fiery—passionate--and mostly full of fear. I kissed him back as needling as he kissed me. All too quickly he pulled back, and resting his forehead against mine.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Not likely--"

He chuckled lightly, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I reached up, and ran my hand along his cheek.

"I do have something to tell you--"

"Go on."

His emerald eyes were intense—and I was suddenly afraid that I might lose him.

"Carlisle—he umm—he told me what happened--"

"Did he find out what caused it?"

"Yes—I was—pregnant--"

I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, but I could feel his arms tighten around me as the realization sat in.

"You—lost it?"

"Yes."

"Oh god—Bella--"

He pulled me into his arms, careful not to pull out any of the wires coming from various parts of my body. Holding me into his chest, he stroked my back.

"That's—awful--Oh baby."

His lips layed caressing kisses on my forehead. I felt utterly safe—and loved in his arms. I could feel my heart plummet straight to the ground—and knew that I had just fallen in love with Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_**In another's eyes I'm afraid that I can't see**_

_**This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me**_

_**They don't realize and I pray they never do**_

_**'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you**_

_**In another's eyes**_

_**~In Another's Eyes-Garth Brooks~**_

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Alice's usually whispery voice was loud with excitement.

"I'm just glad it's only going to be your family—and mine. Too much more and I don't think I could handle it."

"Oh you could, you're tougher than you give yourself credit for Bella. Now, let's finish making you beautiful for my little brother."

"You know Alice, anyone that didn't know you guys would assume you're the younger between you and Edward."

"Yeah, don't remind me. You should have seen us in high school—it was almost scary."

I laughed, Alice always seemed to be able to take my mind off of whatever was bothering me. This was no different.

"So, my dad was able to get off for this right?" I asked. That had been the only thing I had asked---well besides begging for it to be small. It had only been two weeks since I had agreed to marry Edward Cullen, and only a month and a half since I had found out that I had lost my child.

"He thought he was going to be able to—but something came up. He wouldn't go into detail, and he wouldn't allow Emmett to come in to help him with it."

I sighed, unsure who was going to walk me down the aisle now. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen, and Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. There was no one left to walk me down the aisle. Although I didn't suppose that someone had to walk me, it just didn't feel right. My father was supposed to give me away—maybe that was what was bothering him. The last time he gave me away, he didn't know what shape he was going to get me back in. Maybe he was afraid to give me away again.

"Alice, can I speak to Bella please?" Carlisle's voice made me jump slightly.

"Sure, I'll be right back to finishing you up Bella."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I called to her.

"You pick."

I giggled softly, and then turned toward Carlisle. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo. His blond hair was slicked back. His hazel eyes blazed, and a small happy smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Bella---I just heard that your father can't make it today."

I just nodded, and tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to walk you down the aisle."

I looked up at his glowing face, and smiled softly. "I'd love that, thank you so much."

"Your part of this family now Bella."

I blushed softly, and offered a smile before he exited the room.

"Leave it to my father to ruin a poor girl's makeup. What am I gonna do with you Bella?"

* * *

Standing at the edge of aisle, I had a perfect view of the guy's side. They all looked very handsome in their tux's. Edward stood out more than anyone, even more than the overly bulky Emmett. His hands folded in front of him, and a smile that looked like it might be plastered on. I heard a little commotion, and watched as Edward went halfway up the aisle, before returning to his spot with Jason's hand clasped in his.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my trance of watching my future husband with my son. I smiled, as he took my arm. The wedding march began, and I watched as our small group of family stand up and turn to catch a glimpse of me. I could feel my cheeks burning and knew I was blushing. I hadn't had to endure this with Jacob, we got married just with my father and mother—and his small family in attendance. There was only maybe a hundred people in attendance, but I was quite clumsy. Klutzy people prefer to not have an audience if at all possible. Carlisle walked at a slow pace though, thankfully, so there was no chance of me tripping on my long dress. In shorter than I thought possible, Carlisle was placing my hand into Edward. His face beaming with happiness. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as Carlisle sat Jason down next to a young woman with strawberry blond hair. If I remembered correctly it was Carlisle's sister Tanya. With my eyes trained solely on Edward, I got through my vows with relative ease, and faster than possible the wedding was over. I was officially Isabella Marie Cullen. As we turned to make our traditional walk back up the aisle as man and wife, I saw my father, a look of utter shock—or fear was on his face. Edward kissed my hand before running up to Charlie with Emmett on his heels.

I felt like I might fall down, but luckily the girls were right behind me.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, we'll get through it together. We're all family now." Esme warm motherly voice was in my ear, her arm wound around my waist.

"I'm so tired of draging you guys into my problems." My voice was hardly a whispered and I thought maybe they hadn't heard me before I felt an arm wind around my waist from the opposite side.

"You're problems are our problems, you're family now Bella."

I watched as Edward walked back toward me, a look of fear was in his eyes. He quickly replaced it with a happiness that didn't' quite reach his eyes.

"He's escaped Bella," he spoke softly.

I felt my world tilt on an axis at that moment. I knew that the only way that Jacob Black would ever be out of my life, would be if he died. Now I feared for my life, and my family's life. He would hurt whoever he had to, to get to me.

"He's never gonna stop---" I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Bella's POV**

The plan was being set in motion as I sit here, chewing nervously on my thumbnail. It had started off as one of Emmett's idiotic plans that no one usually listens to. Except for the fact that Edward is desperate to keep me and Jason safe from Jacob. So, unfortunately Edward listened. He liked the plan, we all groaned and disagreed. That was of course until Edward kept pointing out the good points. Of course that's besides the fact that they hardly ever, don't listen to Edward anyway. So I'm stuck sitting on my new family's couch, my son's head lay in my lap. I brush his hair out of his face to keep myself busy. Rosalie and Alice watch me from a distance. I feel bad about my tantrum I threw, but I'm scared for Edward's life—for my new family's life.

No one seems to understand just how dangerous Jacob Black really is. Of course they're plan is to capture, and place him back in prison. As if that will stop him. The only way to stop Jacob Black is to kill him. I shake my head, I've never been a violent person. Not even when Jacob would beat the shit out of me. Now though, I just want that bastard gone. I can't live constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for Jacob to come get me. I'm done with him, I'm over it.

"Bella—is it uh--"

"I'm fine now. Please come keep me company."

I heard a low giggle, and I instantly knew it was Alice. She was the only Cullen that was so hyper that she'd giggle in a time like this. She sat down on my right side, since Jason took up the whole left side of the couch. It was amazing how much he has grown in the time that we've been living with the Cullens. Luckily the only things he got from his father is his height and the constant tan of his skin. Everything else about Jason is me. Straight down to my klutziness.

"They will be fine Bella. I promise you."

"Please Alice. Just—don't promise me something that you cannot keep. If something happens to any of them--" I dropped my head as a tear slipped down my cheek. I was terrified to think of what Rose, Alice, or Esme would think of me if one of them came back hurt—or worse.

"But I can. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all highly trained, and very careful."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Alice."

I felt her arm snake around my thin frame. I hadn't realized that my body was shaking, or that Rosalie had picked up a nearly completely awake Jason from my lap. Without my acknowledgment Alice had her arms around me, and I was sobbing into her chest.

**Edward's POV**

There was only one part of Emmett's brilliant plan that upset me. The part where we have to use Bella to get that bastard to come out of his damned hiding place. I don't want my wife anywhere near that psychopath.

"Edward, he won't be able to touch her. If he does, I'll blow his head off."

"If he touches her, I'm blowing his head off. I don't even want that sick bastard to look at her. I don't want him anywhere near her! He's already caused her enough damage, enough hurt."

I felt Jasper's calming hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt better. We have yet to figure out how, but Jasper just has this calming ability to him. It's kind of like Alice's ability to sort of—feel things coming.

"Thanks Jasper—that really helped---" cutting my sentence off as I hear footsteps in the distance.

"Guns down boys, don't shoot."

I had to laugh, even just lightly. Chief Swan is always making us laugh. Being on the job with him is so easy. Even though on most days the job is easy enough. There really isn't a whole lot of crime in tiny Forks. Of course that was before Jacob Black came into the picture. Once he's gone Forks will go back to being just a tiny little boring town. My favorite town. I've lived in a few different places, all of them were a lot bigger than Forks. I like the quaintness of Forks. It's a wonderful place to raise a family. Which is exactly what I plan to do with Bella, just as soon as I make sure her psychopath of an ex-husband is out of the picture—permanently.

"It's almost time Edward--"

"I don't like this Charlie."

"Me either Edward. She's my baby girl. Just promise me that if he hurts her anymore, that you'll make him suffer."

"You've got it Chief."

"Thanks son."

With that I was off to get my wife—and put her in harms way. I'm already a horrible husband.

**Bella's POV**

"He's on his way. He's not happy."

"Well me either, but I'll do just about anything to make sure that bastard disappears. You and Rose will look after Jason—right?"

I felt awful always asking Alice and Rosalie to babysit. They've already done some much for me and Jason. I just feel like I'm taking so much—and giving nothing in return.

"Of course! We love that little guy. He's like a mini Emmett—which is highly entertaining!"

"As Alice is trying to say. We'd love to watch Jason for you. Just go get him—and make sure he's gone this time."

They both gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"And for the love of god, please be careful!"

"I second that—if anything happens to you—well lets leave it at we'd lose two family members."

With that they were gone, leaving me alone to think about what they had just said. Would Edward really stoop to something so awful---no I couldn't' think that he would. Not when someone would have to look after Jason.

"Bella—sweetheart"

My heart melted instantly, as I watched the man of my dreams saunter into the living room. Even angry he looked so very angelic. His sharp jawline that curved slightly at his chin, the thin angry set of his mouth. His blazing emerald eyes. He is beautiful, and amazing—and completely mine. Without a second thought, I jumped up from the couch and ran into his arms. My lips captured his in a passionate game of give and take. His arms slipped around my waist as he pulled me closer. With a bit of trouble, I finally pulled away and gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, it was almost as if it wasn't real though, because the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset with you. I could never be upset with you. I'm upset with myself Bella. It is very stupid of me to put you in harms way like this. To use you like this. It makes for a horrible husband."

"Stop" I said softly, placing a finger on his lips. "You are a wonderful husband, and a great man. You'll be a terrific father for Jason. You are not doing anything, I am. I agreed to this. This was my decision. Please do not blame yourself."

"It is so very hard though Bella. If I was a good husband, I would not allow you to do this."

"You wouldn't allow it!?"

"Damn, I worded that wrong--"

"Yeah you did—lets just go."

With that we walked out the door.

**Edward's POV**

Sitting in my hiding place, watching Bella walk aimlessly through the woods made my blood boil. It made me hold my rifle tighter in my hand, ready to fire off a shot whenever I get a clear shot. In the distance I hear a ruffling of feet. At first I think it's one of the others, then I realize we don't' have any guys out in that direction.

"Bella," I whisper into her ear piece. "He's coming from the north-east."

I watch in almost horror movie style as she slowly turns in the direction that I've told her. At almost the same time Jacob Black, shirtless and bloody, comes strolling out of the woods.

"Oh—did them cops drop you already. I told you, that you're no good. No one wants you. Your useless—like a piece of trash."

"shut up Jacob!"

"Your a feisty little bitch, aren't ya?"

"I hate you."

"It's going to be so much fun killing you. So easy—except that your good for nothing husband is around here somewhere. I know that he is. Come out Edward—come get me."

In the same slow motion I watch as he pulls a dirty, blood crusted knife from his jean pocket and hold it to Bella's throat. Without a second thought I jump down from my tree hiding spot and drop my gun.

"Don't do it Jacob. She doesn't deserve to die, please."

'Real smart Edward you dumb-ass. You know better, don't let him see just how much she means to you.'

"Oh—I might spare her. It's just—one of you has to die. Either you—or her. Decisions."

"Kill me—please."

"Damn Bells, this dumb-ass is really willing to die for you. He's a keeper."

I saw the sadness on her face, through the look of utter desperation and determination. She was going to do something stupid. Almost immediately she stomped on his foot. I watched in horror as the knife cut into her throat, and she fell away from his arms. I dove to the ground and grabbed my rifle, and fired a shot. I watched as Jacob wobbled only slightly before righting himself. He winged his arm backward, before flinging it in my direction. Before I knew what he was doing I felt a horrible pain in my chest, as sticky wet blood slide from the knife wound. I instantly felt weak and wanted to close my eyes. Instead I thought about Bella, injured on the ground, and aimed my rifle right for his chest.

"Goodbye Jacob." The words were slightly garbled as I pulled the trigger.

Almost immediately after I pulled the trigger my world went black, but before it did, I hear numerous guns firing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue

**Bella's POV**

Time. They say it heals all wounds. That it flies when having fun. Time surely has passed for me. It has passed quickly, quietly, and without much trouble. Time is one of those things that everyone takes for granted. Everyone just assumes that they have all the time in the world. That nothing bad can happen to them.

It's been two years since the showdown with Jacob. Two years, and yet it seems like just yesterday. It took everything in me that day to get the courage to stomp on Jacob's foot. Now I wish I hadn't. They always say bad things happen those who are not patient. I suppose it could have been worse. It could have been much worse. The deep pink scar on my neck is a constant reminder of how much more worse it could have been.

"Momma, tell me a story."

I smiled softly as Jason climbs up into my lap.

"What story would you like me to tell?" I ask him, the coursing burning in his eyes.

"Tell me, how you a poppa met."

I froze. Did he mean Jacob, his biological father, or Edward. I didn't know what to do, what to say, so I sat there and stared straight ahead. What do you tell a seven year old, when the story is so screwed up to even your own ears?

I hear the baby crying in the distance, and start to get up to go check on him.

"I gotten. You need rest."

I smile at Edward as he glides, almost effortlessly across the floor and over to the crib. Masen is almost eight months old now, and is very much a daddy's boy.

"Momma!" I hear Jason cry for my attention. I turn my head back toward him, a suspicious grin is on his seven year old face.

"What's that smile for?" I ask my eyebrow raised slightly.

I hear a low chuckle coming from the crib, and know it's not Masen.

"Daddy told me to!" Jason put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Did he. Well, I guess I'll have to punish the both of you."

I acted as if I was going to get up, as my hands clasped Jason's sides. I tickled him into surrender.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella with Jason, her stomach ballooning out yet again. I can't be happier. Even though Masen is my biological son. I like to think of Jason as my son as well. He calls me daddy, and it appears that most of Jacob's traits, both physical and mental, seem to have surpassed Jason. He's like a mini Bella, which usually leads to very hilarious situations.

We're expecting Elizabeth in the fall. Even though she's only five months along, Bella is huge, and I can't be happier. She glows almost daily, even though the day, two years to the day, still lingers in the back of both of our minds. Bella has a permanent pink scar on her neck as a reminder. I look at it, and it makes me sick. Just knowing how close I came to losing her that day. I shudder, and try to stop the tears, as I rub Masen's bloated little belly. He smiles at me, and it warms my heart, my entire body.

I too, have a permanent scar that will never leave. One that will live with me the rest of my life. Because of where the knife hit me in the chest, I don't have full control of my left arm. Because of it, I've had to retire from the police force. Of course, I was honored as a hero. As were Emmett, and Jasper. Jacob Black did not walk away from that showdown in the woods. He was carried away in a body bag.

"Where's your head?"

I didn't even notice that Bella had walked up behind me. Her slender hands are on my shoulders. I smile softly at our son, before I stand and pull her against my chest. As well as I can, with her belly as large as it is. She lays her head against the still red mark, where the knife penetrated my skin. I've had to have two surgeries to repair the damage his knife caused, and I've been told numerously that I was lucky it missed my heart. I would have to agree. If I hadn't survived that day, then I wouldn't be holding my wife in my arms. We wouldn't have Masen, and wouldn't be expecting Elizabeth. So maybe it was luck that we both survived, or maybe it was fate. Whatever it was, I'm so glad that I'm alive today.


End file.
